creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kal Pic.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 01:43, June 12, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Categories like "Hell", "Secret", and "Bar" are nonexistent on this wiki EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I just want to ask why you added my story "What Happens When You Fall Asleep" to category "Marked for review"? Waaazzaaaap (talk) 20:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Waaazzaaap Thank you, I appreciate that, this thing Marked for review is on my story for 2 days. Thank you again :D Waaazzaaaap (talk) 18:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Waaazzaaaap Did you find somethin'? Waaazzaaaap (talk) 12:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC)Waaazzaaaap Re: Chat message Everyone was notified of the message. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Editing Sorry to bug ya, but as the wiki has users from different countries, try not to change region specific spelling. (mould/mold, defense/defence, favorite/favourite, color/colour, etc) Any region specific words should just be left as they are to prevent issues with people editing them back and forth between American English and British English. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! There are still things I'm not satisfied with in the story. I definitely intend to revise it more in the future, but right now my problem with many of the aspects of the story is that I like a preferable alternative. My intention with the suicide is that it can be interpretted two ways (which are not mutually exclusive): either going back and facing a 1-in-4 chance of death every ten years is a traumatic thought to him, or he regards the ritual itself as evil, and wants out. As for why he doesn't simply come to the ritual (which is the next logical question), I would draw an analogy to how many death row inmates become suicidal, because they want to control the time and place of their death, not someone else. But, the bottom line is that he doesn't care about the money. As for the paralysis...I can see where it seems cheap, but yeah, basically the idea I was going for was that Dawson was an evil sorceror at best, and an Eldritch abomination at worse, so that paralyzing a few people wasn't a difficult task for him. The idea, which the narrator even acknowledges in his comparison to Cigarette Burns, was to build up to an "evil movie," and then throw the audience for a loop when the movie, in and of itself, was normal, and it was the director who was evil.. I have a spin-off planned that will hint more at what he is, and I'm thinking of doing a name-drop in a ritual pasta that would place it in the same universe.WatcherAzazel (talk) 22:39, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Reviews I've noticed you've been reviewing a lot of stories and posting feedback for a lot of users. Thanks for the help/contributions! Just in case you weren't aware of it, we have a writer's workshop where users post stories that they feel needs feedback and assistance. After reading a few of the comments you've given, I think it might be right up your alley. (If you are interested.) Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) About you story I was the one who changed the title of your story, because you wrote Princess in lowercase. I left a redirect because that's what I'm supposed to do, and I think there isn't a way to take it away directly. You can just unfollow the redirect though, and it might disappear, like what happened to a story I published a few months ago. You're always on my mind... You're always on my mind... 18:50, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review Normally stories that are marked for review are only to have that tag so the other categories were probably removed for that purpose. (Typically a story that is M4R has formatting, grammatical, or issues with plot that need revision.) I will probably have a sit-down today and look over the story and make any revisions necessary and remove the tag. :Your story is out of M4R if you want to put the necessary categories on it. ::No problem, it was one of those stories I enjoyed reading and there weren't any real big issues with it. :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Re Don't worry about the red-linked version. People won't see it anyway. Once a title is changed to a correct version, people only see that one. Mystreve (talk) 22:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC) M4R First of all, I just wanted to say you've been doing an excellent job with editing and critiquing stories lately. Please keep up the good work. Do keep in mind, though, that when editing stories in "Marked for Review", do not add any other categories until M4R is removed (see Creepypasta Wiki:Flagged and Marked Categories for more info). You can, however, add categories enclosed in tags (while using source mode), like this: LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Stories It threw me for one second, I was like, "I coulda sworn I just read this guys stories a couple of days ago and I enjoyed them... And now Slenderman/Jeff spinoffs? What has happened recently?" It probably happened when I originally deleted the story while you were editing it/marking it for deletion and you ended up re-publishing a blank page with the same name. It happens every-now-and-then apparently. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I wrote these Hey I just wanted to drop these stories by your talk page, I would feel privileged if you review them and tell me what you think. One of them is very short, the other is on the very cusp of being "a dreadfully boring" long pasta. So don't read number 2. It's terrible. But I like it, I've read it like eight times. Anyway here they are: Para-Phenomenal Crescent Forest --http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:SoPretentiousSoPretentious | http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SoPretentiousTalk 06:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Reviews Wow I just found The Demon Tobit of Delphia. It has intrigued me so I will be reading that one, It looks like an hour-long-read... and then possibly some other stories from your profile. Thanks :Just wanted to say that I've taken your advice really considerately especially on Crescent Forest. Thanks and I probably won't "condense the content 30%". I'm open to change my stories and let them be changed by other users. (seriously thank you for your edits done to both of my stories) You may have noticed a possibly over detailed style in both of my stories, and that is part of the writing style intended for both pieces. It may have been poor judgment to use that style, thank you for the reviews. Would you be ok with rating the pastas I made? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:SoPretentiousSoPretentious | http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SoPretentiousTalk 06:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Will Try To Multitasking now, will try to review one tonight. Would you mind giving Blood for Michael in the Writer's Workshop a once-over? I want to improve the flow of the story, and get rid of a fairly blatant plothole (mentioned in the comments), so your opinion would be appreciated.WatcherAzazel (talk) 19:13, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Reviews You are quite good at doing them. Your work around here is being noted. Keep up your great work. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 01:50, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Wanted to say I'm really sorry I didn't get a chance to finish your last story, I'll get it done this weekend.WatcherAzazel (talk) 13:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Hello there. I hope I am using this function correctly, but I just wanted to say thank you for editing "Boney Bonnie". It was my first pasta I've ever written and I was wondering if you could give me some feedback. BloodyeyedWitness (talk) 21:21, August 26, 2014 (UTC)BloodyeyedWitness Happy to Help It's so hard to find people to review who won't just gush praise. (btw, I'm having trouble finding the time to revise Blood for Michael, but I think I finally have some idea of how to make it work)WatcherAzazel (talk) 13:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) When Deleting Now... Add the template at the top of the pasta, and remove any additional categories. Just a note, because it's easier for the author to quietly remove the Deletion category alone, but they aren't permitted to remove the template. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 06:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Review? I was wondering, if you have the time, could you possibly review my pasta titled: Silence in the Writers Workshop? I'd really appreciate it if you did because your reviews are quite helpful in pinpointing issues or things I need to smooth over. Thanks in advance. GreyOwl (talk) 01:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Odd Opportunity So you may know this or not, but we have a thing called the Writer's Lounge where we interview talented writers who have posted a number of stories on this wiki. So far we have interview Slimebeast and CrashingCymbal. So far Mystreve and I have given the interviews, but I'd like to do something a little different and not select another admin to interview someone. (You can see where I am going with this.) I've read a lot of your reviews and think you'd do a great job at interviewing someone for the October entry in the writer's lounge. I know you're relatively new to the wiki and I'd be more than willing to help you through the process and give you some tips. Let me know what you think. You can leave a message on my talk, come to the spin pasta chat, or maybe Skype to hash things out if you're interested. (I also have a really good writer in mind for you to interview if you're up for the task. His name is DubiousDugong and I was torn between interviewing him or CrashingCymbal.) Don't feel pressured to accept, let me know if you'd like to pass. I just thought this would be an interesting thing that seems conducive to your reviews. I hope to hear back soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice job! I didn't know who wrote Secret Bar, I found you because you edited The man in the barm, I absolutely loved that story, it took you to a level which even I found realistic, like I would be pulled down into that elevator to get my secret desire, games then eventually getting broken hands. I loved your story and I wondered if we could do a collab? RE I had an idea... We continue from Secret Bar and extend off to something more NSFW, maybe strip clubs? You can reply your response or other ideas. XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 08:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Interview The interview should be posted sometime the first week in October, so that gives you time to read Dubious' stories and think up some questions to ask. You can drop him a line here so you two can hash out a time that would work best for you. You have about a month so there's no real rush, but you may want to get the interview done a week or so before uploading so you can edit and revise it. (Side note: He has a lot of his stories narrated on youtube, which should make reading them a bit easier as he has quite a few.) You can choose any medium that is easy for both of you. (Mystreve interviewed Slimebeast through email, I interviewed CrashingCymbal using Skype messenger.) I would only recommend against using chat as it crashes every now-and-then and you can lose progress. I trust that you'll be able to conduct a great interview so you can tag the blog post with the "Staff Blogs" category and don't need to submit it to us for review. Feel free to come to Mystreve or me if you have any questions, need advice, or just want an extra set of eyes. Thanks for agreeing to do this, I can't wait to see how the interview goes and the questions you ask. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:34, September 1, 2014 (UTC) RE RE: I think that is a great follow-up story, we just need a place to technically talk, do you have a Skype? reply with your Skype, once you post it I will remove it so no-one else gets it. If you don't, we can go on a 18+ area (jk) Best regards, XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 11:51, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I saw. I saw the message, hopefully he'll get back to you soon. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:39, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Skype Messaging Well, it appears we are in different time zones, if you are inclined to staying up late (hopefully) then we can talk at 7-8 am, WST. XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 10:05, September 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Skype My stubborn mother won't comply with Skype, she is currently paying a bill, can we go to spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat and go pm each other? XXProValenciaXx • [[Usertalk_XXProValenciaXx|'Talk']] 10:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Of course I'm on it! GreyOwl (talk) 09:27, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Review Request I was wondering if you had the time to review A Bedtime Story on the writers workshop. At the moment, I don't want to edit until I get more feedback on it and I think you're the perfect person to come to for some constructive criticism. Thanks in advance GreyOwl (talk) 04:15, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :) RE: Thanks for keeping me in the loop! I am trying to get in touch with him as well, but haven't really turned up any leads. I am going to recommend waiting a week and if we don't get any response, we'll brainstorm about finding a different author you can interview. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:21, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I saw you edited the creepypasta "It's Just A Picture" that I posted. May I asked why you changed the category to Marked for review? Thanks DemonicCookie (talk) 19:24, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. English is not my first language, so that makes sense. Besides the spacing between pargarphes, did you find any other glaring gramatical errors? Also, although I didn't actually inspire it from smiledog, what tweaking to the plot you reccomend, so it won't appear to be copied? Also may I ask how you add pictures? (sorry new to this site) DemonicCookie (talk) 20:20, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure Thing I've been meaning to read the rest of your stories anyways, so thanks for reminding me. As soon as I'm out of lecture, I'll get to it. GreyOwl (talk) 20:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Review? I would really appreciate some feedback on a pasta I just posted on the writers workshop titled: The Last Letter. Hope I'm not being too annoying at this point, haha, but I really enjoy your extensive feedback and advice. GreyOwl (talk) 04:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Lounge Act I understand you'll be conducting the next interview. Can't wait to see it. I think Emp said something already, but if you need help with anything let me know. Have fun! Mystreve (talk) 12:43, September 8, 2014 (UTC) favor Hello, I was just wondering if, when you have some free time, you wouldn't mind reading something I posted in the workshop. It's here-Endless War. I know it's really long, but I'm just wondering if it's something that makes you want to keep reading. It's the first chapter of a much longer work, possibly a novella length. I'm not sure if it will work for the site, but I thought maybe I could post it in parts with chapters. I hope it doesn't offend anyone that I will be copying and pasting this message on a few others' talk page. If it's too long for you to read, I totally understand. Thanks for your time. Jay Ten (talk) 18:20, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, I look forward to it. By the way, it's just over ten pages. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:38, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Poor Teachers I definitely saw the humor in there, and I enjoyed the read because I remember seeing similar misfortunes brought on by bad kids in my class. I was a teachers pet, go figure, so I always got a little heated whenever I saw the other kids plotting. Haha! But thank you for asking me to review your story. I'm always honored to read your work. GreyOwl (talk) 08:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Update So I managed to catch DubiousDugong on chat yesterday. He told me that he has been busy lately and hasn't been able to find the time to type out a message, but he is interested in doing the interview and said that he would likely send a message today/tomorrow to confirm it and begin hashing things out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:10, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: October Writer's Lounge I apologize for the delay of my response. I'm quite excited to be chosen for this segment; as far as talking points are concerned, you're invited to emphasize whichever of my works you think deserve attention the most. I'd like to conduct the interview over Skype IMs, as my internet is too slow for video chat. I look forward to this opportunity. Don't you see? We are you. (talk) 01:39, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey You seem like a great pasta critique, and I was wondering if you might take a look at my pasta whenever you get the chance. I would love to have your criticism, I see you on all the other pastas dishing out good suggestions and opinions. Of course in no way do you have to, but you seem to like doing it so, why not. Bitchcraft Nommehzombies 03:00, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Reviews? I was wondering, if you're not too busy, could you review two stories in the Writer's Workshop for me. I've been really busy lately, and I want to know if that has affected my writing, so I'd love an honest reviewer to look them over. Thanks in advanced. GreyOwl (talk) 22:59, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Chew Unbearable Question. I'm not sure on why I'm asking you, but you seem to have the gist of this place. Are moderators supposed to give you a warning before kicking/ banning you from the chat? Or is the standards of this site that high, to where people are expected to know the Rules by heart, regardless if they are new. I saw that blog about that guy being banned for an excessive amout of time. Then I began to think about the time I was kicked without a fair warning. Thanks ahead of time! Reprieve (talk) 11:44, September 25, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve :Thought I'd jump in on this one. No, if you blatantly act like an idiot in chat, mods can ban without a kick first. No, we don't require everyone to know the rules by heart, but let's be honest here. Most people know there's a line not to cross. If you're one of those people who like to come in and "test the limits", yeah you'll still probably be banned. Eventually anyway. Read the thread I made when I opened up chat back up in the first place. We're strict. Don't like it? There's a zillion other chat rooms you can go to and say whatever the hell you want. If you wanna drink at our bar though, yeah, we frown upon the "drunken loudmouths". :Mystreve (talk) 12:33, September 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sounds good. Can't wait to read it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:03, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Review Of Course It's been a while since I've done this, as I'm extremely ill at the moment, but I'd love if you could review a short I did on the writer's workshop. I literally just posted it, and I'd appreciate, if you have to the time, if you'd give me some feedback. Thanks in advanced :) Oh, I left out that it's titled Visiting Uncle GreyOwl (talk) 05:46, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I'd be delighted I will get to it as soon as I'm finished eating. I look forward to it GreyOwl (talk) 19:04, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Reviews? I have yet to receive enough in depth reviews of my two newest stories on the writer's workshop, so why not ask one of my favorite people to ask? Haha, if you have the time I'd love some feedback on them. Thanks in advanced. GreyOwl (talk) 01:59, October 2, 2014 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:379931 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:379552 Of course! I can read it at night school when I get there, and then I will leave feedback. And if you make any other stories, come to me! I will totally read everything you write haha. Nommehzombies 13:41, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Done It's done. The story was great, so unique. Thanks for asking my opinion and always feel free to bring your work to my attention. Jay Ten (talk) 00:48, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Interview I read the interview and I just wanted to say you did a good job. You gave us some insight into Richard and his stories. Now onto the next part of the writer's workshop. In this, you can choose the next person to give the interview. (Who they choose is up to them, but you can always give suggestions for who you think they should pick.) If you are unsure of who you want to give the next interview and are looking for some suggestions, might I suggest CharminglyShallow or CassistRabbit? They are both pretty active and the stories of theirs' I have read are entertaining. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:12, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Re Wow, what an honor. Thank you for offering me this opportunity. I do want to ask what exactly would I do, should I accept. I know I'll be interviewing someone, but through what means? GreyOwl (talk) 17:52, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that makes sense. Well, I'll officially accept the role now. I thought it would be much more difficult than it actually is. Thank you for walking me through that, and I think I have a person to interview in mind. My deadline is November 1st correct? Well Then Thank you. Well, I don't see a better time to ask, so here goes. I've read a lot of stories, and I mean a lot, and I found that three stories in particular were reoccurring thoughts in my head as I was at school, as I went to work, and when I got home from an exhausting day. Love Always, Secret Bar, and The Demon Tobit of Delphia. This is not an exaggeration because I admire your work, and you've been helpful ever since I've contacted you for a review. I'm very serious about your talent, and I genuinely get excited when I see a new story from you. I love when stories have the ability to replay within my head, forcing me to read them over and over again to gain more perspective. I would absolutely love to have the opportunity to get in your head, figuratively speaking. And this is why I want to ask you if you'd give me an interview. Let me know because, as you should know, you are hands down one of the more creative minds on the site, and every story of yours got me, the brainstormer, to yearn for more. GreyOwl (talk) 06:18, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Re Yes! Glad you've accepted. Regarding the interviewing process, I'm leaning with the email method, as I'm quite an anxious person and feel I might suck over Skype, so yeah. I hope the email method is as fun as the Skype method because I really want everything to go smoothly and not feel like a chore, which I doubt would occur anyways. I can't wait to start writing down questions for you. GreyOwl (talk) 20:30, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Request I was just wandering if you'd mind taking a look at something I just came up with. I've been struggling with writing, so I was glad to be able to get something out. I'd appreciate your opinion. Thanks in advance. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:382278 Jay Ten (talk) 02:53, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :I appreciate it. I know this story might not fit your taste, but I still would like your thoughts. I'm sure you'll be able to tell what I was going for. Jay Ten (talk) 04:16, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Re That's fine, and I'm happy you like them. I look forward to reading those responses. :) GreyOwl (talk) 08:51, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Why Thank You I'm thrilled you enjoyed it. I'm such a perfectionist, so I always second guess myself. It was seriously a pleasure to work with you. It didn't even feel like a chore to do, sensing that I received insight on my favorite writer on here. Thank you GreyOwl (talk) 09:00, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Review-age. Well, it's been a while since I've made a story, and I'd like some honest feedback on my newest one on The Writer's Workshop. If you have the time, of course. GreyOwl (talk) 08:38, October 18, 2014 (UTC)